Night breed
by argona
Summary: Oneshot!An alien crashes into a planet and struggles for his survival, searching for something or someone. They call to each other and find each other. That's how soul mates are even when from different planets. Sasuke x Naruto.


"**Once you're lost in twilights blue, you don't find the way, the way finds you..."**

**Night Breed**

He felt cold, his blood was hardly pumping through his already broken body. He tried to move, take a deep breath, anything at all.

He failed. His body was already destroyed. He could hear the faint beat of his heart before it completely stopped. He could feel it as his organs one by one turned off.

He couldn't hesitate anymore. He hated doing this. To actually leave the body his mother had given him. He reminded himself that he had no other choice. That his life was ending and he didn't want it to end here, not in a godforsaken planet. No, he had to return. He had to return to his only family. To a brother that had taken care of him from birth and right now, in a far away universe, was waiting for him.

He dragged himself out, leaving his broken body and floating above it. He looked down at his shattered body. There he was, trapped among the remains of the ship, his blue-colored blood covering his whole body and dripping down his mouth. His dark eyes empty as their gaze remained on the broken monitor.

Breathing was hard. The air of the alien planet had already slipped into his ship. He knew worse was expecting him outside but he had no other choice. Slowly he passed through the walls, leaving the broken ship and slipping into the open air.

The moon was high in the sky as he gazed around, searching for another body to posses. There were all kind of creatures around, hidden deep in their nest and avoiding him.

They knew what he was. An Alien being!

He couldn't use them anyway. They weren't intelligent enough to hold his existence.

He started flying to a direction that he could sense the most life from. Suddenly he felt new presences. Lots of them were approaching his broken ship. Lights were flashing and he watched as different vehicles approached him. He waited. They couldn't see him, only his ship was visible. He watched as the creatures exited their vehicles, they were clad in safety suits and were holding devices that he could tell were not friendly at all.

He could tell these were the dominant intelligent race of this planet. Still, he wasn't sure about approaching them.

He gazed deep into their hearts, searching for their intentions.

He turned around and flew away. Their rotten intentions were enough to alert all his senses. They meant no good. They were there to capture him, hide him from the rest of their kind and use him for their experiments.

He had a hard time stopping himself from slaughtering these lowly creatures and their dark hearts. Unfortunately, he was already too weak from the impact and he realized that he had to materialize as soon as possible before he was unable to ever take a solid form again. He started consuming the floating energy of the forest, using the microorganisms to form a temporary body.

And that's when he caught their attention. Even while floating, he couldn't dodge the many tree branches that were entangled together, blocking his pathway.

He watched as they surrounded him, excitement pumping through their veins as they marveled in joy.

He seethed in anger. These creatures were not going to take away his freedom.

He wondered about killing the closet creature but as much as he hated them, he wasn't there to kill. He whirled around and flew in between them, dodging them as he gathered all the energy left in his body.

The sun of the planet was about to rise. He didn't have much time. He knew he couldn't survive the day light. He followed after the source of life, knowing he was approaching their city. Only there he could find a body good enough to hold his soul.

He passed through their vehicles and ignored the one flying above his head. They weren't advanced enough to have a force shield around their cities so easily he passed through the walls and entered their main streets. A few of these creatures were moving around and since they weren't clad in suits, he could tell their shape and form was very close to his own kind.

Mother universe was at his side. He could make it!

He flew to a building that he could tell was a hospital. He passed through walls, looking for a body young and healthy enough to hold him.

Suddenly he felt a very strange flow coming from a certain room, like something or someone was calling for him. He followed the flow and entered the room. There, in the center of room, laid on a bed, a young human was in a deep coma. His body was in perfect condition. He was young and healthy and even their genders matched. He gazed at the young man, realizing that miraculously they were even similar in their physical form.

He didn't hesitate and immediately entered the already empty body. The body was in a vegetative state, empty of any souls and ready to accept him.

He took a few moments to adjust to the new body. He opened his eyes, moved his fingers and finally rose from the bed. The body was weak but he could easily heal it after consuming the right amount of energy. He cursed when the door suddenly flew open and those men in special suits appeared again. Apparently their devices and technology was good enough to track him down.

He focused his energy, increasing the body's strength before he charged to the wall at his right and successfully broke it down. He ran for the stairs, knocking down a few men that tried to stop him

.

They ran after him and soon a new group of these creatures had joined the first one. He could tell the new group didn't know his origin. They simply considered him a criminal of their own kind, chasing after him because of the people he had knocked down. Apparently the man-kind of this planet was too fragile, considering how those men had broken down from the impact of his fists.

He tried to dodge the rest of the humans, cursing as females began to scream. He hated their cries and screeches.

He jumped out of a third-floor window, easily landing on his feet. People in the street froze for a second before entering a state of panic and beginning to scream at the top of their lungs. He looked down, from his cuts and wounds a very ugly looking blood was gushing out. His own blood was replacing the body's original blood and since the first blood was red, mixing had created a disturbing color.

He found a gateway leading to an underground pathway. This way he could escape the destructive rays of sun and the annoying flying vehicle above his head which was recording his every movement.

He scowled when a few men fired their guns at him. He turned around and with a force of energy, knocked them down before diving for the darkness.

His breath caught when something heavy collided with his body, throwing him to the other side of street and preventing him from entering the underground passage. He tried to stand and realized many black and white vehicles had already blocked his way to the underground.

They were aiming their guns at him, asking him to surrender. He fumed, knowing that the men in suits would immediately take him away from these…police forces apparently. He turned around and breaking into another wall, ran for a less crowded street.

He was already at his limits, the sun piercing his eyes and changing body. He ran into an empty alley before falling down near a dumpster.

His whole body was aching and the last of energy was leaving his body. His eyes gazed at the sky as he wondered about his fate.

Darkness took him.

**

He felt something cold and pleasant against his wounded skin. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He gasped in pain when rays of light pierced his eyes. He groaned in pain and covered them with his right hand, his left hand fisting the soft material laid under his body.

He heard rustlings and then the rays were gone, replaced by a pleasant weak light that could hardly lighten the room.

"Sai?" He jumped when he realized he was not alone. He was about to lunch at the creature before he was hit with the human's wave of emotions.

He froze, his eyes staring intensely at the man hovering above him, a man who had the most pleasant aura that Sasuke had ever felt, even better than his brother, even better than their mother who was Queen of their planet. He blinked a few times, forcing his eyes to adjust.

He wanted to see this creature, a human whose heart was filled with the need to care for Sasuke, protect Sasuke and make him feel good, a human with a heart so pure, so innocent that Sasuke could hardly believe.

"Sai?" The man whispered again, the tip of his fingers lightly touching Sasuke's cheeks.

Sai? Suddenly he was hit with the truth. This creature was related to the one he had possessed and those amazing feelings…weren't for him but for a man called Sai, the one who was already dead and had separated from this body long time ago.

Sasuke's eyes hardened as he gazed at the other man. The man had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, colored like the sky of his planet with a hair brighter than any light Sasuke had ever seen.

Sasuke grit his teeth as new feelings took over his heart. He didn't even know this human and yet he had the sudden urge to pull him into his arms, kiss him and become one with him.

The feelings were so strong that he could hardly fight then and prevent them from taking over his sanity. He couldn't explain them. There was no logic in these feelings.

"Sai?" The man repeated again, worry swirling in his eyes as his hands brushed Sasuke's wounds and cuts, making sure the bandages weren't too firm or painful.

"Talk to me!" The man begged, tears welling in his eyes.

Sasuke only stared, his face expressionless and hiding the battle going inside of him.

Then he raised his hand, his fingers touching the blond man's cheek gently. The man shook for a second before closeing his eyes, a single tear escaping his eye lash and trickling down his face.

"Sai, forgive me." He whispered and placed a kiss on Sasuke's knuckles.

Sasuke pulled his hand away like the man had burned him. As much as he wanted to feel that amazingly soft and tender skin, being called by another ma's name was annoying the hell out of him.

"I'm not Sai." He said in his own low and deep voice.

The man blinked, his eyes slightly widening. "Of course you are." He caressed Sasuke's cheek, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"You're my Sai." He whispered before smiling.

Sasuke's breath caught and he was unable to form any of the harsh words he wanted to say. He stared at the most beautiful smile of his life and knew…knew why he had decided to enter this universe. Now he knew why he had continued his path to a planet he didn't even know.

It had been for this man, the lost piece of his soul who had been born in another universe, in another planet and had called to him.

The same man who was calling Sasuke by another man's name.

A dead man that he still loved!

He is dead, he is not coming back! You are my soul mate! You are mine!

Sasuke wanted to shout these words, shake the smaller male until the words would sink in his mind but instead he closed his eyes and ran a hand through his dark hairs. He groaned in annoyance when he realized the hair was too short to be his. He still had to change his appearance.

"Sai? What happened? You were shot and you fell into a coma and suddenly I see you in breaking news while running around in hospital gowns and knocking out people. The cops are after you, did you actually hurt your own colleagues?"

Sasuke stared at the blond's worried eyes and said nothing. Instead, he pulled himself into a sitting position and looked around the room,

"Water." He said calmly.

The blond man jerked, looking at Sasuke for a moment before rising and walking out of the room.

Sasuke took a deep breath, his hands falling in his lap.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Sai?" The blond was back, a glass of water in his hand as he approached the bed and raised the glass to Sasuke's lips. Sasuke gazed into those blue eyes as he parted his lips and let the water into his mouth.

The blond looked away, uncomfortable by Sasuke's intense gaze. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he realized the change of emotions in the blond man's heart.

There was doubt and fear. He knew. Somewhere in his heart he knew the man in front of him wasn't really Sai and yet here he was, taking care of Sasuke and pretending that he was the same person.

What an idiot! Sasuke growled to himself and slapped the glass away. "How did you find me?"

"I told you, you were on TV. I recognized the street and rushed over." The man said with frustration. He put the glass away and sat at the end of the bed, still not looking at Sasuke.

"No one followed you?" Sasuke glared.

"NO!" The man glared back. "What do you think I am, stupid?"

"Obviously, you are one!" The man blinked in surprise before jumping to his feet. "Alright, enough is enough. What's going on? You're acting like a real bastard and…why is your voice so different. Is it because of the coma?" He trailed off as a new emotion hit him. Guilt.

Sasuke said nothing. The man glared a little more before loosing his anger and sliding down on the bed again. "Sai…I want to help you."

"I'm not Sai, Dobe! How many times do I have to tell you?" Sasuke bit back.

"Dobe?…TEME." Man yelled back and looking away, crossed his arms.

Sasuke sighed. Everything was so messed up. First he had entered another universe that he was not supposed to, then he had clashed to an asteroid and therefore crashed to this planet, just to realize his soul mate was here, and here he was, annoying the said soul mate and endangering him at the same time.

"I should leave." Sasuke muttered and tried to move.

"Oh god, NO! I'm sorry!" The man jumped and grabbed Sasuke's shoulders, pushing him down to bed again.

"I'm sorry! I won't ask anymore. You're wounded and the cops are everywhere. Please." He begged.

Sasuke gazed at the man's beautiful blue eyes. Of course he didn't want to leave and he only needed one tiny excuse to remain where he was, at this man's.

"Fine." He growled and leaned back again. He couldn't help but smile as a full one took over the man's face, but when the man saw Sasuke's smile, his own disappeared. "What?" Sasuke asked with hidden worry.

"Nothing, your eyes…and your smile are very different." The man said with a pained expression.

"And you don't like it." Sasuke glared.

"Actually it's the opposite and that makes me worry, since you insist on not being Sai." The man sighed with sadness.

Sasuke's eyes softened before he suddenly grabbed the man's hand who jumped slightly. "What's your name?" He asked gently. The man looked at him with shock before more pain took over his eyes.

"Naruto." He whispered and dropped his head although his hand squeezed Sasuke's hard, like he was begging him to stop this act and take away his pain.

"It's a beautiful name. It suits you." Sasuke squeezed the hand back in comfort.

Naruto's head jerked in surprise and he stared at Sasuke dumb-founded. "I…I will be right back." He mumbled and releasing Sasuke's hand, ran out of the room. Only when he was in the kitchen and far from the other man's side he stopped. He closed the door and leaning his back against it, slid to the floor. He hugged his knees and hid his head.

So many emotions were battling inside of him that he could hardly breath and the heavy aura around the other man wasn't helping at all.

He closed his eyes and tried to calm his nerves.

Five years ago, his childhood friend Sai, was shot during a mission and fell into a coma right after. It happened in a day that he had confessed his feelings to Naruto. As much as a cliche it was, Naruto couldn't erase the truth. He had asked for more time but the truth was he just didn't love Sai in that way. He didn't feel attractions of that sort toward his best friend and he was going to tell him. He was going to tell him that he loved him in a different way and because he loved him, he wanted the best for him and the best is having someone who truly loves you without having to try or force himself.

Only he didn't get the chance to say any of these. 5 years after, He suddenly finds his friend running lose around the streets with a helicopter monitoring him and herds of cops, his own colleagues, after him. Obviously Naruto reacted without a second thought.

After all, Sai was in a coma in five years. When did he get a chance to even commit a crime? So he knew something was wrong, very wrong and that his friend needed his help and protection. But now he knew that things were much more complicated.

Right in his bed room was a man who was supposed to be Sai. Naurto could sworn that he looked exactly like Sai when he had dragged his unconscious body to his apartment but he could also swear that after each passing moment, more and more he was changing to a man that Naruto had never met before.

And a man he was very attracted to by every cell in his body. It happened when the man opened his eyes and stared into Naruto's eyes with his own dark and bottomless ones. That intense gaze was obviously not Sai's. It happened when Naruto's fingers touched the other man's porcelain colored skin and every cell in his body screamed at him to touch the man more, embrace him and never let go.

It was confusing with no logic at all.

It just made no sense. It made no sense that his friend was changing into another person in front of his eyes. It made no sense that Naruto was sure this was another person and yet he was sure that every ounce of his existence was attracted to this man.

He shook his head and slowly got on his feet. He had no idea what was going on but he knew one thing. He couldn't let go of this man. Not when he was obviously in need of protection.

'Naruto, it's a beautiful name. It suits you.' Naruto's hand raised and touched the same cheek that man had caressed. Sai had never told him such words. He used to call Naruto fish cake. This obviously wasn't Sai. The only left option was an alien. Naruto rolled his eyes. Now he was going crazy.

The door bell rang and he almost jumped out of his skin. He hesitated for a moment when he heard a very familiar call.

"Naruto, it's me! Open up!"

"Neji!" Naruto exclaimed and quickly ran to the door before he realized maybe letting in even his friend was not a good idea. He ran a hand through his blond hair with frustration before slightly opening the door.

"Neji, hi!" He tried to smile.

"Naruto, you ok?" Neji asked with worry, his eyes very hard as he placed a hand on the door and gazed at Naruto.

"Of course I am, why would you say that?" Naruto said with slight nervousness.

Neji said nothing and instead only stared at his friend and his forced smile.

"Can' I come in?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, I think it's better if we hang out some other time." Naruto smiled, his hand clenching the door's knob.

"Everything is fine, right?" Neji asked again, his expression mysterious. Naruto felt his stomach flip. Neji was no idiot. He was also Sai's colleague and he knew the closet person to Sai was Naruto, then again Neji was also Naruto's friend, a very dear one!

All Naruto did was a nod. "Yeah, I just need some time alone. Sorry, you came all this way." He looked guilty, too guilty. He was never good at lying.

"Don't worry about it." Neji said calmly before stepping away from the door.

"Neji…" Naruto called after his friend. He didn't feel good about deceiving his friend like that, besides he knew he was acting very suspicious, most likely Neji already knew. It was very easy to guess after all but he really had trust in his friend. There was no reason to hide it.

"Neji…you know…that I trust you with everything, right? It's just…complicated." Naruto looked at his friend with desperation, giving him hints for his weird behavior, that he trusted him yet he couldn't risk.

Neji smiled. "I know Naruto. Don't worry about it." And he turned around and disappeared at the corner.

Naruto closed the door and released a sigh of relief.

"Who was that?"

He jumped when Sai's…No, the mysterious man's deep voice startled him. "No one, just my friend!" He said innocently.

Sasuke's eyes hardened immediately. "What did you tell him?"

"Nothing!" Naruto glared. "I told him we can hang out some other time."

The man turned around and ran to the window, looking down in to the street. "Was he the man with pale eyes?" He asked with emergency in his tone.

"YES! WHY?" Naruto yelled with frustration.

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed. "We're in trouble. He is going to call for them. He knows I'm here. He figured it from your behavior!"

"What?" Naruto stared in shock before fisting his hands, fury taking over his face. "Listen here, he is my friend and yours, He cares about you. He will never do that and you know it Sai!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NOT SAI!" Sasuke howled in anger, regretting his action as the blond flinched and stepped away like Sasuke had just hit him.

Sasuke sighed before going to Naruto's dresser and looking for proper clothing. "I'm going to borrow clothes."

"Neji won't do that!" Naruto whispered.

"Yes, he will. I saw it in his heart. They will be here very soon." Sasuke said calmly.

"You saw it in his heart? What, you read emotions or something mister weird guy or should I say Sasuke?" Naruto bit back with anger.

Sasuke turned around to face him. "Yes, Sasuke is fine and yes, I read emotions. That's how I know you care too much about your friends and that's how I know Neji is going to call the cops because he loves you so much that he wants me out of the way." He took a deep breath. "Thinking that I am Sai of course." With that Sasuke turned around and head for the door.

Naruto stayed frozen before he shook his head and grabbed his coat. "I don't believe you but I can't let you leave like that."

Sasuke stopped and turned around. "Dobe, you are not coming with me!"

"Don't call me that TEME!" Naruto yelled with anger. "I don't know what the hell is going on but I know you're in danger and somehow you have something to do with my friend. "He took a deep breath. "Sa…Sasuke…you don't know your way around or…do you?" He narrowed his eyes with suspicion.

"No, I don't. But if you follow me…" Suddenly his words were lost in sirens, so many that they could hardly hear each other's words. Sasuke cursed and without a second thought grabbed Naruto's hand who seemed unable to move or believe his friend's betrayal and dragged him out of the apartment.

"The way out, Naruto! The way out!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto shook his head, forcing himself out of the frenzy and his eyes hardening with determination. "This way!" He yelled and pulled Sasuke forward.

They ran for the exit but suddenly their path was blocked from both sides. They were trapped and had no way down. Narutos' eyes darted around and he slammed open a door which led to the roof. "Sasuke…roof is the only choice!" He yelled.

"It's fine. Just get me into open space!" Sasuke yelled back and allowed the blond to pull him up the stairs and into the roof top. He was lucky he had slept through most of day and the sun was going to set soon. He was a night breed. Sun only meant death.

They opened the door just to have a helicopter appearing above their heads, their hairs whipping into their faces painfully. Army men clad in dark suits jumped out of the helicopter and aimed their guns at Sasuke. The sun disappeared and flash lights aimed at them from everywhere.

"What the hell you assholes are doing?" Naruto howled and threw himself in front of Sasuke. "He doesn't have any guns! He is harmless!" He yelled with desperation.

"Naruto step back!" Sasuke yelled and tried to push the blond away. The last thing he wanted was for Naruto to get hurt. No one had the right to hurt this creature. No one!

But Naruto felt the same. He couldn't let go. "Sasuke…let me talk to them!" He yelled again and that's when it happened. A man stepped forward and tried to grab Naruto from behind. Everything happened in a flash. Sasuke whirled around and pounced on the man, knocking him off the roof with the fore of his hand and suddenly all the guns fired at them. All Sasuke could do was pushing Naruto away and embracing all the bullets in his own body, making sure that none of them was able to pierce Naruto's fragile body. He heard Naruto's painful cry as he stumbled backward and fell off the roof, his body slamming hard into the ground and his bones cracking with disturbing sounds.

He couldn't hear anything. No sirens and no extra sounds, only Naruto's cry of agony as he called his name again and again. HIS name!

He could still move his eyes, his gaze fixated on the blond man who was calling his name with desperation, tears dropping from his eyes. Suddenly a man grabbed him, trying to pull him away and when Naruto resisted, the man hit him hard across the face.

Anger and fury spread in Sasuke's body like poison. Several crows fell down to the ground as Sasuke consumed their life forces to heal his broken bones. Before men could reach his body, they had fused again and he jumped to his feet, throwing those men away with another life force and then jumping high toward the roof, using his powers to lift his solid body and fly to the roof top. The soldiers froze when he suddenly appeared in their vision. His eyes were red with fury and two blue wings made of energy had materialized behind his back. His force of energy was so powerful that hit the helicopter and made it lose control. It crashed hard into the nearest building and with an explosion, fire took over the whole area.

"No!" Naruto yelled, knowing that many people were going to die from this explosion. Sasuke grabbed his waist and pulled him off the roof, using the rest of his energy to shield the innocent people he could sense around the area.

"No, No, No!" Naruto kept yelling, his eyes wide as he struggled in Sasuke's grip, although he knew there was nothing he could do.

"Calm down Naruto. No one is hurt. I protected them all!" Sasuke yelled into his ear.

"Really?" Naruto looked at him, tears streaming down his face.

"Really!" Sasuke replied and disappeared into the smoke, holding the blond man tightly to his chest.

**

"You're bleeding." Naruto whispered and touched Sasuke's wounds. The bullets were still in his body and blue blood kept gushing out of his cuts.

"It's blue." Naruto whispered, his finger touching a trail of blood.

"Yes." Was Sasuke's only reply. He gazed at the blond, waiting for him to panic or push him away with disgust, anything but instead Naruto only bit down on his bottom lip and rose to his feet.

"I will go and get you some water." He muttered and turned around when Sasuke grabbed his hand. "No! I just need to rest. I will heal." Sasuke assured him.

"But the bullets…" Naruto insisted with worry, trying to pull his hand out of Sasuke's hold.

"I will be fine dobe now shut up and just stay somewhere I can protect you." He glared.

Naruto glared back before sliding to the ground and resting his back against the wall, their shoulders touching.

They were in an empty factory far outside the city. Sasuke knew they were safe here. He couldn't sense any human force except Naruto and his own.

"I'm sorry. I dragged you into this." He whispered, closing his eyes.

"It doesn't matter. I will protect you." Naruto said with determination.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open as anger took over him again. This human hardly knew him. He was perfectly aware that Sasuke was an alien being and yet he was risking everything in order to protect him.

The only answer was Sai! He was still thinking of him as Sai's only remaining and that was too painful for Sasuke. Too painful when all he wanted was to take this creature away and make him his own for the rest of his life.

"I'm not Sai!" He spit bitterly and pushed the blond away.

The blond shook in surprise before his eyes hardened. "I know you asshole!"

"Do you? Do you really, dobe?" Sasuke scowled." If you did, you wouldn't try to shield me with your body! Someone you don't even know! Hell, you don't even know WHAT I AM!"Sasuke yelled.

"WELL MAYBE I DON'T CARE!" Naruto yelled back. "I know you're not Sai! I knew it the moment you opened your god damn eyes and touched me. Your blood is blue! You don't even look like Sai anymore! You too are so different that I can never confuse you! Do you think I am stupid? But I will do it again! Shielding you with my body! Yes, I will!" Naruto trembled in fury, his eyes glaring holes into Sasuke's face.

"Why?" Sasuke asked quietly.

Naruto's eyes widened before he looked away. They fell quiet before Naruto reached a hand and grabbed Sasuke's chin, turning his face to his own. "You did the same. You saved me. You took all the bullets. Why?"

Sasuke looked away, his face still in Naruto's hold. "How the hell I should know? It just moved…my body." He scowled.

Naruto stared at him a little more before a smile took over his face. "There, you have it. You answer."

Sasuke turned his eyes to the blond and said nothing, they stared into each other's eyes and Sasuke didn't need to read Naruto's emotions from his soul. They were right there, swirling in Naruto's eyes and flowing into Sasuke's soul.

Their hearts was beating loudly as they rested their foreheads against each other, their fingers entangling.

"I'm an alien." Sasuke whispered.

"I know." Naruto smiled.

"I love you for the reasons I don't even know." Sasuke breathed in the blond's scent.

"Me too." Naruto whispered, closing his eyes. "I hope Sai will forgive me." A single tear slipped from his eyes.

"He will." Sasuke kissed the tear away. "He called me to his body. He guided me to you."

Naruto swallowed his sob and squeezed his closed eyes.

"Sasuke…"

"Shh…" Sasuke whispered, pulling the blond into a tight embrace. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to feel Naruto, to make sure he wasn't a dream and to make sure they really felt them same.

His lips hovered over Naruto's for a moment before they met. Naruto closed his eyes when he felt him.

He didn't care anymore, what made sense or didn't. He was too tired of searching for reasons. There was simply none.

Yet perhaps there was one, one that they knew at the bottom of their hearts and were too stubborn to admit.

Sasuke sucked on Narutos bottom lip, kissing him carefully a few times before running his tongue over Naruto's lips. Naruto parted them and met Sasuke's tongue with his own, allowing the other man to take control of his mouth, his heart and his whole existence.

As their tongues entangled, Sasuke's wounds began to heal, the bullets falling off his body one by one. They broke the kiss for the needed air and Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's neck. Sasuke's long fingers moved up Naruto's sides and around his back, holding him tightly. In silence, they listened to each other's hearts, beating wildly against their chests.

"I love you. I love you more than anything in the world. I have been searching for you my whole life and god knows that dying a few times was worth finding you." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ears, finally releasing his emotions and surrendering to their destiny.

Naruto laughed and sobbed at the same time, pushing himself deeper into Sasuke's warm embrace, wanting nothing more than to disappear inside this man forever and be one with him.

"Me too. I kept waiting and waiting and waiting. No wonder I didn't know what I was waiting for." He lifted his head and smiled at Sasuke. "I was waiting for an alien to drop from the sky."

Sasuke smirked and pushed Naruto's head to the side before leaning in and kissing the smooth skin over his pulse. "I'm never letting go." he whispered and sucked gently, drawing whimpers from Naruto who entangled his fingers with Sasuke's hair. "I will kill you if you ever let go." Naruto whispered and was cut off when Sasuke crushed his lips onto his again. He pulled Naruto's body closer to his and ground against him. Naruto mewled in their mouths as their erections robbed against each other. Sasuke broke their kiss to rip the clothes off his precious mate. He kissed Naruto a few times, placing butterly kisses all over his neck before moving lower. Naruto moaned when Sasuke's hot tongue encircled his perked nipple.

"Nnn…Ahh! Sasuke!" Naruto cried softly. He buried his fingers in Sasuke's hair as Sasuke continued sucking his nipple before releasing it and doing the same to the other nipple.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called and Sasuke lifted his head, a thin line of moisture snapping as he released the pert nub on Naruto's chest. Sasuke languidly licked his lips and moved up Naruto's body, placing soft kisses and teasing bites on the tan skin of his shoulder, collarbone and neck.

He nuzzled his nose against Naruto's warm skin and sucked tenderly on his racing pulse again, marking the other man as his own. Naruto's strong legs wrapped around his middle and Sasuke hissed when their erections rubbed together. Naruto lifted his hips, increasing the friction and Sasuke pulled away to look into bright blue eyes.

A smile pulled at Naruto's lips and he embraced Sasuke's head, pulling him down for a heated kiss even as his hips continued to rock upward.

Sasuke rocked back. He ran his pale fingers over the skin of Naruto's thighs and took a shaky breath. This beautiful man was his. He would take him away. Take him far far away where they could make love to each other without being followed or having to feel any fear. His eyes slid shut with this thought… his soul mate, forever his.

With the blonde moaning, mewling and whimpering, he couldn't take it any more.

"Naruto…I can't take it anymore." He growled against Naruto's neck.

"Then what are you waiting for Teme. I'm not waiting anymore, not another god damn second." Naruto growled back.

Sasuke didn't hesitate. He coated his fingers with his saliva and with his other hand, teased the soft curls at the base of Naruto's cock. "Mine." he said softly and his fingers cupped the wrinkled skin of Naruto's balls, rolling them gently. Naruto's hips bucked and tan fingers curled into the clothes buried under their bodies.

Sasuke pushed one slicked finger slowly past the tight ring of muscle and into Naruto's puckered entrance.

Naruto gasped when he felt something cool inserted into him and Sasuke distracted him by locking their lips. His finger slowly sliding in, his eyes shutting closed from the heat and tightness of his lover's body. He then nudged another finger in, making the blonde moan against his mouth. Naruto could feel them, two fingers moving inside him, twisting and turning. Sasuke's finger brushed against his prostate and his knees nearly buckled beneath him.

"More," he panted and Sasuke immediately added a third finger. Naruto hissed at the sharp burn but still pushed back into it, silently demanding more, more, more…

"Hey," Sasuke whispered. "Look at me." Blue eyes blinked open and any worry swirling in Sasuke's chest was swept away by the needy whimper that passed over slightly parted lips of Naruto.

Sasuke slid slowly up Naruto's body, feeling Naruto's warmth against his skin. He placed his cock against Naruto's entrance and stopped, watching the blond closely. His long fingers tenderly eased open Naruto's fist and threaded their fingers together as he gazed at his mate, asking to enter him, become one with him and devour his whole existence.

His heart flipped in joy when Naruto smiled back lovingly. Sasuke squeezed their joined hands as his only warning before he pushed deep inside Naruto's tight heat in a powerful thrust. Naruto trembled, taking deep breaths while holding to Sasuke's hand and shoulders.

"Naruto…" Sasuke panted before thrusting forward. Naruto's mouth fell open but no sound escaped. Sasuke began moving, pulling out slowly before slamming right back in.

Naruto moaned and tightened his thighs, forcing Sasuke deeper, but Sasuke's speed remained the same. He wanted this too much and needed to feel every moment of it. Naruto cried out in pleasure when Sasuke hit his prostate.

"Mine." Sasuke said, thrusting in hard.

"Yes, Mine." Naruto panted, entangling his fingers with Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke reached out and wrapped his fingers around Naruto's dripping cock. Sasuke's fingers moved over Naruto's length, bringing his mate closer to his climax.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out, his white cum covering Sasuke's hand and chest. Sasuke continued to thrust into him, trembling with pleasure while slamming harder and harder into Naruto.

"Naruto!" He threw back his head, filling Naruto again and again with his cum. His fingers released Naruto's tan hips, leaving slight bruises, and leaning down, he embraced the blond.

"I love you," he whispered and pressed a kiss to Naruto's forehead.

He would never settle for anything else. It would be this taste or nothing else..

Naruto raised their entangled fingers and kissed Sasuke's pale knuckles. "I love you too, Sasuke."

"They are coming." Sasuke whispered against Naruto's chest, his head resting on it. Naruto closed his eyes. "What should we do?" He embraced Sasuke's head tighter, afraid to lose the man.

"My brother is coming. I can't take you right now so you will have to hide somewhere. Somewhere these men can't reach you. Go to Neji. He never meant you any harm. He will hide you." Sasuke said with pain in his voice.

To let go of his mate for one second, to not know where he was or how was his condition was worse than any nightmares for him and Naruto could feel this. That's why he tried to swallow the lump in his throat and comfort his alien lover.

"I will wait for you, just like I did all these years." He caressed Sasuke's head.

Sasuke lifted his head and looked into Naruto's blue eyes. "I will come."

"I know." Naruto kissed him.

Two hours later, Naruto said goodbye to his lover and watched as he disappeared into a red light that flashed upon them from the sky.

The same light that two months later, once again flashed in the sky and this time, Uzumaki Naruto disappeared from the face of earth.

**The End.**

**

* * *

  
**

**I'm dead! I hope you liked it. I had this idea in my mind for a while now. I wanted to keep it as a oneshot so I had to keep the scenes short and don't make the plot too complicated.**

**Reviews please? You know how much they mean to me!**

**Attention: Sasuke does not look like Sai! He took Sai's body and changed it COMPLETELY to his own form! I felt I should clear this for my readers. This is SASUNARU!  
**

**I also added a few sentences to the story to make it even more clear.**


End file.
